orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Where My Dreidel At
"Where My Dreidel At"' '''is the ninth episode of the third season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2015. It was written by Jordan Harrison and directed by Andrew McCarthy. Synopsis Too many inmates seem to be getting religion, so a rabbi comes to visit and Leanne tries to organize Norma's followers. Plot Present Piper's pantie business is seen to be successful as multiple inmates participate and CO Bayley smuggles them out of the prison. Everyone praises Suzanne for her latest piece of creative writing. Caputo meets with Danny, discussing the 'rent a Rabbi' whom has been summoned to the prison to determine which inmates are Jewish due to the increasing amount of inmates choosing Kosher. Caputo is uncertain of the idea of questioning inmates religious identities however the MCC is more concerned with cost-cutting measures. In the Church, Norma's followers have gathered. They are interrupted by the Catholics and Chaplain Royce inquires as to what religion they are practicing. Leanne makes a passionate speech outlining focus beliefs of the group and their 'faith'. Royce dismisses their beliefs. Sophia visits Gloria in the kitchens, telling her that Gloria's son Benito will no longer be coming for visitation with Sophia's wife Crystal and son Michael. Sophia informs Gloria that Michael has been arrested as he and Benito beat up a kid. Sophia claims that she was right about Benito's bad influence on Michael. Coates and Pennsatucky have a casual conversation outside by the van before Coates makes a reference to Pennsatucky as a duck, referring to their last van run. Pennsatucky insinuates that he should be more professional as she is being a 'professional' prisoner. The inmates gather in the TV room awaiting for updates on the Judy King trial. Norma's group has gathered in the TV room discussing what they believe in. Soso comments that she opposes 'organised religion' when Leanne suggests they make a set of rules. Leanne becomes offended and tells Soso that she is uncommitted and should leave. Red visits everyone in the cafeteria ensuring that all the inmates know she did not cook the food. Suzanne is bombarded with questions from her fans of her pieces of writing. Alex invites Lolly over to her table for a chance to get to know Alex. Lolly unnerves Alex with her quirky behavior and vague answers to questions. The Rabbi interviews inmates to find out if they are truly Jewish. Most of the inmates are unsuccessful and very unconvincing. Black Cindy tries to convince the Rabbi she grew up Jewish however some discrepancies between Judaism and cultural Judaism cause her to fail passing as Jewish. Gloria discusses with Aleida about not being able to see Benito and considers apologizing to Sophia. Aleida makes transphobic comments however Gloria dismisses them, stating that the conflict is only between two mothers. Leanne comes up with the idea of creating a symbol to unite Norma's followers. Poussey jabs at the idea, pointing out that it is exclusion from others in regards to Soso leaving. Norma reminds Leanne of kindness. In the bathroom Piper discusses with Stella the current success of her pantie business. She asks Stella whether the spicy chicken taste packets are worth more than regular, a metaphor for confessing her attraction to Stella. Lolly accidentally breaks one of the garden house windows. Alex goes inside for a rake to clean the mess and notices that a large fragment has disappeared. Lolly pretends not to notice and runs away, heightening Alex's suspicion of Lolly. Leanne visits Soso to apologize for her earlier outburst about Soso being uncommitted. Leanne explains that structure is important to her, as her previous faith was criticized often, however as long as someone knew their beliefs the criticism didn't matter. Leanne explains that she needs to belong to a community, which is why Norma's group and the structure matter for her. Soso however misses most of the apology; she finds it amusing that Leanne used to wear a bonnet. Sosa laughs at Leanne and at the stereotypical comments Chang makes about the Amish. Leanne takes great offence and insults Soso. Pennsatucky finds Coates and apologizes for being snarky earlier. Pennsatucky explains that there needs to be boundaries however she would like to be friends with Coates. In the cafeteria, all the inmates except Sister Ingalls failed the Jewish 'test'. Red announces to the entire cafeteria she is not responsible for the state of food. Black Cindy states that she aims to convert to Judaism "for real". Maureen sees that Suzanne is suffering from writer's block and gives Suzanne new ideas. Maureen attempts to connect to Suzanne as she sees them as similar however Suzanne is scared away. Piper meets with Cal in the visitation room and Cal tells Piper her business was an overnight success. The two plot ways for the business to become more successful. Sophia talks to her son Michael on the phone and finds out that Benito was not involved when Michael beat up a kid, instead he ran away and it is Michael to blame for the incident. Pennsatucky and Coates feed the ducks at the park again. Doggett pretends to be a 'dog' playing fetch however it becomes tense when Coates orders her to play fetch, instead of the situation being a game. Coates then later kisses Pennsatucky whom is clearly uncomfortable with it. Leanne reports to Norma that Soso doesn't want to belong to Norma's group anymore. In the kitchen office, Red is still glum about the poor quality food she has to serve. Gloria gives her a motivation speech, telling her to stop apologizing and tells her to move on. Sophia, outside of the office hears the conversation. Gloria sees Sophia and asks if she can help her, Sophia rejects this and leaves. In the dorms, Alex watches Lolly from her bunk and investigates her cupboard when Lolly leaves. Alex finds Lolly's diary with the A.V entries inside. Stella and Piper discuss the pantie business options of how to maximize the profits. Piper tells Stella how Alex has been "psychologically unstable.. annoying" and discusses her feelings of attraction for Stella before Stella kisses her. Piper comments this made the situation more confusing before they share another kiss. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Leanne Taylor Leanne is selling meth and drinking with her friends around a campfire. They discuss how "this is the life" and dismiss why anyone would want to go back to their community. The following morning Leanne places her backpack on the outer skirts of a cornfield, which contains meth and her ID. When she returns home it is revealed she is a part of an Amish community speaks Pennsylvania Dutch, a dialect of German. Leanne is baptized in order to cement her place within the community and gives a speech about the Amish community being 'free'. Leanne is visited by the police who have found her backpack. As a compromise, instead of Leanne going to jail, the police set her up to help them arrest her friends. Leanne is upset that she is betraying her friends and feels wrong for leaving the community, as the baptized shouldn't leave. Later at a gathering, Leanne is alone and distant from the other Amish; she has been shunned by other families for getting their children arrested. Her mum brings over cake and tells her the church has recently been shunning people in order to guide them back to the church. Leanne is still upset with herself for selling out her friends. She is last seen leaving her home in the middle of the night. Galleries Present 03x09, Gloria, Sophia.jpg 03x09, Crazy Eyes, Maureen.jpg 03x09, Angie, Leanne, Norma, Poussey, Gina.jpg 03x09, Pennsatucky, Charlie Coates.jpg 03x09, Piper, Stella.jpg Flashbacks 03x09, Leanne Flashback.png 03x09, Leanne Flashback 2.png 03x09, Leanne Flashback 3.png Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy (credit only) *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz (credit only) *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Joanna P. Adler as Chaplain Royce *Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson *Blair Brown as Judy King *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Michael Rainey Jr. as Michael Burset *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Conor Romero as Zeke *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman *Eric Zuckerman as Rabbi Elijah *and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-stars *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio *Alan Aisenberg as Baxter Bayley *James McMenamin as Charlie Coates *Ruby Rose as Stella Carlin *Simone Boyce as Reporter *Nadia Bowers as Female Police Detective *Timothy Carter as Leanne's Dad *Beanie Feldstein as 2004 Party Girl *Lidiane Fernandes as Lea Guerrera *Andy Hassell as Amish Deacon *Danielle Herbert as Jeanie "Babs" Babson *Greg Keller as Male DEA Agent 2004 *Kelly McAndrew as Leanne's Mom *Mugga as Reema Pell *Noah Robbins as Samuel *Isabel Shill as Sadie *Tanairi Vazquez as Annie Valdez Uncredited ... Music *Ike & Tina Turner - Workin’ Together (Opening scene & Credits) *Kinski - Rhode Island Freakout (Leanne’s flashback) *Zeke - Ever Onward (Leanne’s flashback) *Golden State Klezmers - Freilach Fun Der Chupe (Rabbi talking to the girls) *Zeke - Never Goin’ Home (Leanne's flashback) Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Leanne's Flashback Category:Relationships